


MHA X Marvel

by Writersinhats



Series: MHA X Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersinhats/pseuds/Writersinhats
Summary: Izuku goes to America, to help investigate the League of Villans with the Avengers, and Ochako comes along for the ride





	1. New York, New York

Izuku wakes up in a hotel room, feeling a bit groggy he took in his surroundings he the felt a bit of confusion “wait where am I?” Thought Izuku, he looked over and found Ochako sleeping next to him “why is Ochako here?” He kept looking around confused “what’s going on?” After a few seconds of confusion, his brain finally got caught up “oh that’s right I’m in New York.

One week earlier

Izuku is called into the office of Tsukauchi Naomasa the new chief of police, “oh Izuku welcome” said Tsukauchi as Izuku walked into his office “Hello Mr. Naomasa” replied Izuku “So why did you need to see me” Tsukauchi pulled a file from out of his desk “we got a tip from our friends in America that might have something to do with the League of Villains”

“What really?” Said Izuku all the memories of his encounters with the league reaching the surface of his thoughts “yeah” replies Tsukauchi “they have suspicion to believe that some of the gangs in New York have had interactions with the League”

“so it’s a problem for America as well as us”

“correct and furthermore the biggest hero team in America has requested we send some of our most knowledgeable heroes on the subject to help with their investigating, namely you” Izuku looked a bit stunned at this “why me?” Asked Izuku

“Well for one you’ve been involved in this case since you were in high school, second you’ve interacted with Tomura Shigaraki in the past, and finally you’re the successor to All Might, even if that last fact in only known by you and me”

“well yeah that’s all true” replied Izuku sheepishly “but aren’t their others heroes more qualified than me?”

“Look kid” replied Tsukauchi “I know you’ve only been a full-fledged hero for about 2 years now, but in the short time I’ve known you, you have been one of the best heroes to work with, and so I don’t think there’s anyone else more qualified for this than you” with that statement Izuku smiled a little bit “now here are your tickets” says Tsukauchi as he hands Izuku an envelope

“when do I leave and, how long will the trip be?” Ask Izuku

“you leave in a week, and the operation could last about two to three months, don’t worry we'll take care of the travel and rooming expenses, but everything else is on you” 

“ok," said Izuku as he opened the envelope, however, when there was a slight bit of confusion on his face as he looked inside “Hey Mr. Naomasa, is this a mistake I see two tickets in here?”

“Oh it’s no mistake, I pulled some strings, and now you’re allowed to bring a plus one” replies Tsukauchi

“why?” Asked Izuku

“because on top of this being a business trip, I was thinking that you also need a vacation”

“what me a vacation?”

“Yes a vacation, look ever since you got your job as a hero, you’ve been going none stop, you haven’t taken a break in the two years you’ve been a hero” Izuku was about to object but Tsukauchi cut him off “and no those dates you take with your girlfriend after work don’t count, so go on take her with you, there will be plenty of time for work but you should also enjoy yourself while you’re there.”

Today

Izuku could still feel the effects of jetlag as he laid in his hotel bed, half asleep, half awake. He didn’t want to get up but he knew he had to, his meeting with the Avengers was in a few hours. “Ok Izuku time to get up,” he said to try and motivate himself, he sat up and tried to shake his girlfriend awake “Ochako it’s time to get up” she curled up into more of a ball “no”

“come on if we don’t get up we’re going to miss the free breakfast” at that Ochako starter to uncurl “alright I’m up, I’m up” as she got up Izuku noticed that she had a bit of bed head, he scooted closer to her and hugged her from behind “your hairs all messy” he then kissed her neck “it’s still beautiful” Ochako started to play with Izukus hair “your hair looks about the same” she then kissed him on the forehead “beautiful.”

When they both made it down to the hotel Breakfast, they weren’t entirely sure of what to get, “man American Breakfasts is so much different than the ones back at home” remarked Ochako “I know” replied Izuku “there’s no rice, no fish, and there’s a ton of Bread.” In the end, they ended up getting some eggs, toast and some yogurt.

After Breakfast they both went back to their room and decided to get changed into their hero costumes, even though they had seen a lot of each other, Izuku still felt a little embarrassed when he changed in the same room as her, as he started to pull his costume out of his bag he noticed a small velvet box in his bag, he quickly hid it amongst his socks before Ochako could see it.

Izuku and Ochako left the Hotel in full hero mode, while their costumes looked mostly the same since there days back at UA, they had made some upgrades since then, thanks in part to Hatsume. “So then which way is Avengers towers,” asked Ochako

“Well it shouldn’t be hard to miss,” said Izuku as he started looking around, “They said it should it’s the one with the big A on it, ah there it is,” said Izuku as he pointed in the direction of Avengers Tower. As they walked towards the tower they heard an explosion, they rushed over in the direction of it. When they got there they saw smoke coming out of a bank, and then 6 villains coming out, they looked crazy, one looked like a rhino, one of them had four tentacles coming out of his sides, they all started running away

“come on we’ve got to stop them” yelled Izuku

“but what about the meeting” responded Ochako 

“that can wait if these guys are on a rampage, then people are going to get hurt” Ochako looked at Izuku with wonder in her eyes, and remembered that this Heroic nature of his was one of the reasons she loved him

“alright let’s get em” said Ochako with an added sense of confidence. Ochako jumped onto Izukus back, then she taped her fingers together to make herself float then she tapped Izukus chest to make him float, and as they started to rise up from the ground that started thinking the same phrase “Super couple ultimate combo move” Izuku then flipped backward and placed his foot on the building behind them, he then Kicked off and the couple started flying towards danger “One for All, Zero-gravity shoot style.”


	2. Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Ochako face off against the Sinister Six with the help of a certain Famous Hero, all before there meeting with the Avengers

Izuku and Ochako continued their pursuit of the six villains, Izuku pushed from building to building, and thanks to Ochako’s quirk, it didn’t even take 5 percent of One for All to get them moving quickly. Eventually, the caught up to the villains “there I see them” said Izuku pointing to the six villains “Alright Ochako release me”

“right” Ochako let Izuku go and then taping her fingers she released Izuku, with his full weight back Izuku aimed for the big rhino villain, he did a flip and then slammed his foot into the back of the Rhino “One for All, Zero-gravity, Meteor strike” Yelled Izuku as the Rhino slammed into the ground. All the other Villains turned around to see Izuku on top of the rhino, now that he was up close Izuku could get a good look at all the villains, on top of the guy with the tentacles coming out of his sides, there was also a guy made out of sand, a guy dressed like a bird, a guy with electricity coming off of him, and a guy who looked like his chest was lion, “Rhino who are these pest” yelled the guy with the tentacles

“I don’t know Doc,” said Rhino, next thing Izuku knew the Rhino grabbed his leg and pulled him off of his back, Rhino then got up and held Izuku upside down from his leg “but whoever he is, he’s dead meat”

“no way,” thought Izuku “this guy took a hit from One for All and he’s still standing, and when I kicked him, he felt as hard as a rock”

“we don’t have time for this” yelled tentacle guy “Rhino deal with the interloper, Vulture take care of the girl”

“got it,” said the bird guy and he started to fly towards Ochako

“Ochako lookout” yelled Izuku. As the Vulture got closer, Ochako activated some of the small thrusters in her suit, which pushed her out of the Vultures path

“now come on” yelled tentacle guy “while they keep them busy the rest of us can go and..” but before he could finish he was interrupted by someone off in the distance

“what leaving so soon Doc” everyone looked in the direction that the voice was coming from, and from on top of a Building they saw a familiar figure “I mean I know I’m late to the party, but did you really have to start without me" Izuku looked in awe

“oh my god,” thought Izuku “it’s the famous American hero” the figure shot a sting out of his wrist and swung down into the battle, a flash of red a blue flew by kicking the lion guy “It’s the Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

Spider-Man landed on his feet after knocking the lion guy away “Spider-Man” yelled tentacle guy

“eh what’s up, doc” replied Spider-Man “I see you got some new buddies to play with Green-boy, and Pink-girl” Spider-Man then looks back to Izuku and Ochako “sorry I’ll learn your names later, just give me a second” as Spider-Man turned back the Doc attacks him with one of his tentacles “Whoa” yelped Spider-Man as he dodged the attack “come on Doc, could for once let me finish my shpeal, I always let you finish your speeches” then the electric guy and the lion guy started running towards Spider-Man then doc pointed at him and yelled “get the wall-crawler.”

“Alright” said Rhino “I’m gonna squash that bug” Rhino tossed Izuku aside and started running towards Spider-Man, Izuku got up trying his best to ignore the pain

“crap” thought Izuku “I gotta, help Spider-Man, try and make the fight easier” Izuku sat up and prepped his fingers, holding his middle finger down with his thumb he aimed for Rhinos legs “One for all” thought Izuku, he then let his finger go, and shot an air blast at Rhinos feet “Delaware smash, Airforce” the air shot hit Rhino in the legs knocking him down to the ground, he got up and started charging towards Izuku

“alright kid, you want some more.”

Ochako watched from above as Izuku got out of the Rhinos way, she then heard a whizzing noise from above, she looked up and saw Vulture flying down towards her, before he could hit her, she activated her thrusters and dodged him, as he came around for another pass at her, this time Ochako cut the dodge a bit closer, and as he flew under her, using her Gunhead martial arts, she punched Vulture in the back of the head, knocking him down to earth. Izuku was doing everything he could to try and avoid Rhino, but his speed and power where off the scales, and right as Rhino was about to catch up to Izuku, Vulture came down and crashed into Rhino, Izuku looked back to see the two villains down on the ground, he then looked up to his girlfriend “thanks babe I’ve got it from here” Izuku ran towards the two villains, and with a full charged kick, sent both villains flying. Ochako floated back down to Izuku “ok now that those two are taken care of” said Izuku “we can go help Spider-Man” but as they turned to go help him, they found that he had already taken down, and webbed up the other 4 villains

“Oh hey there you guys are” said Spider-Man walking up to the two heroes “hey thanks for taking care of Vulture, and Rhino, normally taking down all six of them usually takes like a whole day, but just taking on the four was a bit easier” before Izuku could say anything it clicked in his brain that he was talking to a world-famous hero

“oh um um um iit was nnno problem Mr. Spider-man” stuttered Izuku

“please,” said Spider-Man “Mr. Spider-man was my father” at that both young heroes laughed, but for Izuku it was more of a nervous laugh “anyway who are you two” asked Spider-Man

“I’m I’m I’m” stuttered Izuku before Ochako cut him off

“I’m Uravirty, and this is Deku”

“ok Uravity and Deku thanks for the help” just then something clicked in his head “wait Urvaity and Deku, aren’t you two supposed to be at Avengers tower for a meeting” that statement snaps Izuku out of his little nerd trance

“oh wait that’s right, what time is it?” Izuku pulled out his phone to check the time “oh crap, we’re 10 minutes late” Izuku and Ochako start to panic, but then Spider-Man chimes in

“ok calm down, come on follow me, I know a quick way to get there” at that Izuku and Ochako started to follow Spider-Man.

A few minutes later Izuku, Ochako, and Spider-Man arrived at Avengers tower, when they entered the building tired and out of breath they saw Bakugo, Kirashima, and Todoroki where there waiting there for them “where the hell where you nerds” yelled Bakugo “we’re late because of you”

“sorry Kachann” apologized Izuku “we had to help Spider-Man here with some villains”

“awesome” replied Kirashima “which ones”

“sinister six” added Spider-Man

“whoa you guys took on six villains that badass”

“come on,” said Todoroki “were already late" he starts to walk towards the open evaluator, as he did all the other heroes even Spider-Man follow him and get in.

As the rode up in the elevator Ochako decided to break the silence "so Kirashima I didn’t know they also invented you”

“actually they didn’t” replied Kirashima “I’m Bakugo’s plus one” at this revolution Izuku and Ochako both yelped out “wait what?” To that Bakugo started yelling at all of them

“SHUT UP, THEY WOULDN’T LET ME RETURN THE OTHER TICKET” after that Izuku got a bit curious

“so wait” wondered Izuku “if you got a plus one, and I got a plus one, then Todoroki who did you bring?” Todoroki just glanced at everyone

“my mom” he answered “she really needed the vacation, she’s waiting at the hotel for me” as Todoroki finished his answer the elevator opened.

As they exited the elevator all the heroes entered a huge room with monitors everywhere and a huge triangular table in the center with the Avengers A symbol right in the middle, at the end of the room, two figures were standing at the end of the room looking at a big monitor, as the heroes walked more into the room, the two figures turned around to reveal that they where Captain America, and Ironman, Izuku nearly passed out from the excitement, thankfully Ochako caught him before he could, “Welcome” said Ironman in his computerized voice

“you’re a little bit late” added Captain America “but that’s alright, let’s get started”

“hold up Cap” said Ironman who then walked up to Ochako and Kirashima “you two weren’t asked to be here, those three where,” he said to them as he pointed at Izuku, Bakugo, and Todoroki, he then looked at Spider-Man “also why are you here?”

“Ok here’s the thing” replied Spider-Man “first we are late because these two” he pointed at Izuku and Ochako “helped me take down like half my bad guys, so yeah good job guy” he held up his hands for high fives, to which Izuku and Ochako returned, “ second I’m an Avenger”

“reserve member” replied Ironman

“still technically an Avenger, so I have a right to be here, and if what we’re about to talk about is that serious then I think we could use all the help we can get” there was a moment of intense silence, and then Cap cut in

“ he’s right Tony, we’re short staffed as is, and we could use all the help we can get” after looking over everyone Ironman started to walk back towards the monitor

“alright everyone take a set class is in session” at that everyone grabbed a chair and sat down at the main table. “Alright,” said Ironman “now let’s got to the reason we are all here, the information we have on the league of villains” everyone got serious

“now recently” added Cap “we have reason to believe that the league of villains may have made contact with some high profile targets here”

“some of these targets include, M.O.D.O.K., Doctor Octopus, Kingpin, and Norman Osborne” at the sound of that last name Spider-Man clenched his fist

“how do we know these people have had contact with the league” added Izuku

“mostly some garbled phone calls,” said Ironman “nothing that could be used against them, but there is one thing” A new image popped on the screen and it was something that Izuku was very familiar with

“wait is that a Nomu” everyone was shocked at this revelation

“yes it’s a stored Nomu” responded Ironman “one of our informants found it about a month ago, as well as several others like it on a ship belonging to the Kingpin, however they had to duck out before they could find anything else, and when we tried to locate them, they just seemed to disappear, no records or anything”

“so in other words” added Bakugo “there are several of these damn things lose in this city and you don’t know where they are”

“we have people looking all over the city for them,” said Cap “the second they try to do anything we’ll know”

“ which bring up one more thing” added Ironman “do any of you have any ideas why they would bring those things here and not use them for a month” Izuku pondered this for a second before saying something

“well it’s only a theory but I think I’ve got something”

“what is it?” Asked Ironman

“well ever sense the League of villains lost their original leader, their production of Nomus has slowed down over the years, its partially stopped altogether, because of that they’ve been using them less and less, and they haven’t been as strong, all the people you mentioned have vast scientific resources, so what they could be doing is experimenting on the Nomus they do have, to either find a way to make more without their leader, or make them stronger” everyone except for Bakugo looked impressed by everything Izuku said, until he started mumbling to himself, thankfully Ochako stopped him, and brought him back to the present

“thank kid” said Ironman “that’s a good theory, we’re going to let our informants know to start looking for places where they could run these experiments, rather than just straight up attacks, well if that everything, for now, I guess we’re done here” everyone started to get up from their chairs

“hold on a second” said Cap as he pulled out five key cards from the computer, he then handed them to everyone except Spider-Man “we’re going to need your help when we find these guys, you know more about them then we do, so as of right now, you are all reserve members of the Avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had these written, so I'm hoping to put these up quickly


	3. Girls night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako goes out on the town with the girls, while Deku goes on patrol with Spider-Man

Izuku and Ochako got dressed in their hotel room, however they were getting dressed for different things, Ochako was slipping into a slim black dress, it’s not what she normally wears, but it was perfect for tonight, and it showed off her figure quite nicely, she also put her hair up, and wore make up, Izuku on the other head was putting on normal street clothes of jeans and a t-shirt, he was also putting his hero costume in a duffel bag. “Hey could you help me with the zipper,” asked Ochako

“sure no problem” replies Izuku as he walked over to his girlfriend, as he zipped up the back of her dress, he couldn’t help but admire her back, her smooth skin, her shoulder blades, even the scars she had from work, it didn’t matter that she didn’t like them, he loved every inch of her, scars and all. When he finished she turned around to see him face to face to “thanks babe” she then kissed him and went to go grab her jacket

“it’s no problem” replied Izuku “now we should get going” as Ochako put her jacket on Izuku grabbed his duffle bag and they both left the room together.

As they rode the elevator Ochako felt a little bit of concern for her boyfriend “are you sure you don’t want to come? I’m sure the girls wouldn’t mind you coming along”

“no it’s fine,” said Izuku “Spider-Man, asked me to go on a patrol with him, so you just have fun”

“ok,” said Ochako but she still looked a little sad

“I’ll be fine” ensured Izuku “by the way, you look beautiful” this put a smile on her face

“thank you” the doors opened, and the couple entered into the lobby, they saw Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, and Toru Hagakure, all waiting in the lobby, all of them dressed up just as nicely as Ochako

“Ochako there you are,” said Mina as she Asui and Toru all walked up to Ochako all of them taking turns hugging her

“girls, it’s been too long,” said Ochako “I’m so glad you guys could make it”

“yeah it’s been so long since we all had a weekend off together,” said Toru “and seeing as you are already here, we decided to take this girls weekend global”

“oh Midoriya are you joining us too,” said Asui

“no I’m going on patrol,” said Izuku “I just came to see Ochako off, anyway I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later honey” Izuku and Ochako quickly kissed and then Izuku walked towards the door “I love you, have fun”

“I love you too, please be safe”

“I will” and with that Izuku exited and turned the corner, Ochako continued to stare at the spot where he was, at least until she realized that the other girl were looking at her with teasing eyes

“you lllllloooooovvvvveee him,” said Mina in a playful tone

“shut up,” said Ochako in an also playful tone

“hey remember when we use to tease you about this little crush of your, back in school,” said Mina

“yeah I know and it was embarrassing, anyway what did you girls have planned tonight?”

“Well" replied Asui “we got tickets to a show, and then we’re all gonna get dinner at a nice restaurant”

“no way all that” replied Ochako “you guys aren’t doing all this for me right”

“well kinda” replied Mina “it’s true that we haven’t hung out together in a while so we are going big for that, but also it’s kinda a little celebration for something else”

“what?” Asked Ochako to answer her question Toru lifted up her invisible hand to reveal a diamond ring, Ochako gasped with excitement “no way, Ojiro proposed”

“yes he did” replied Toru

"how, why, when did this happen?”

“It was like two days after you and Midoriya left, he took us to our first date spot, and he said something about the job is dangerous, he doesn’t want to spend another day without me, and then he purposed, it was super romantic”

“I’m so happy for you”

“yep which mean that this is a pseudo bachelorette party,” said Mina “we’ll get all the girls together and have a real party later”

“alright sounds fun,” said Ochako “now what are we waiting for let’s get out and have fun.”

Izuku made it to the address for Spider-Man’s office, but Izuku felt a bit confused because it wasn’t so much an office as it was an apartment building, Izuku pulled out his phone and called Spider-Man, after a few rings he answered “hello” said Spider-Man

“Hey Spider-Man, it’s me Deku, I was wondering if you gave me the right address, I’m here but I don’t see any office here just an apartment building”

“oh yeah that’s it go to 325 I’ll see you soon” Spider-Man man hung up leaving Izuku still as confused as ever.

Izuku made it to 325 but looking the door it didn’t look any different than any of the other doors he had seen on the way up there, he knocked on the door, he heard a thud on the other side, the door opened and there to greet him was not who Izuku expected, standing there was an older man in his 30s, he had messy brown hair with grey shades on the sides of his head, he had a five o'clock shadow and he was in desperate need of a shave, but as soon as he spoke Izuku recognized him “Hey Deku welcome to my home”

“Sp-Spider-man” said Izuku

“please there’s no need to be so formal, call me Peter, now come on in, my wife’s almost got dinner ready.”

Peter lead Izuku into a surprisingly nice, apartment, it wasn’t extravagant, but it was definitely nicer and bigger than the one bedroom he and Ochako stayed in back in Japan, as they walked more into apartments Izuku saw a red headed women working in the kitchen, “hey honey” said Peter “our guest is here” the women turned around and Izuku noticed just how beautiful she was

“oh you must be Izuku, welcome, I’m Mary Jane, but most people call me MJ” she held out her hand and spoke Izuku’s hand

“it’s a please to meet you, mam,”

“now then,” said Peter “let’s get ready to eat” Peter poked his head around the corner of a hallway “may” yelled Peter “it’s time to eat” out of one of the doors a little girl with brown hair came running toward Peter

“Daddy” yelled the Girl

“there’s my little monkey,” said Peter as he knelt down and picked up May after he stood up with May in tow he turned around “May this is Izuku, he’s gonna be joining us for dinner, say hi may”

“hi” said May

“Hello,” said Izuku in response

“Izuku this is my daughter May”

“it’s a pleasure to meet you May,” said Izuku “how old are you?” May held up five fingers

“I’m five” at this Izuku’s heart started to melt

“so cute,” he thought.

A few minutes later they were all sitting down at the table, Mary Jane had made spaghetti, while he had Naporitan before in the past Izuku had never had American Spaghetti before, it wasn’t that much different but there where a few, but it didn’t matter he was a guest in their home, and he had no right to complain, however as he ate he found himself likening it more and more “so Izuku how do you like the dinner? Asked Mary Jane

"it’s really good Misses Parker”

“I’m glad to hear that, if you want more then we have plenty”

“but don’t stuff yourself,” said Peter “remember we have a job to do tonight”

“is daddy gonna fight bad guys?”

“That’s right Daddies gonna fight bad guys, and Izuku here is gonna help me”

“yay you and daddy do a good job” Izuku was struck by just how cute May was, she reminded him of Eri back when she was younger

“yeah we’re gonna do our best” replies Izuku.

Ochako and girls arrived at the theater “so what show are we seeing” asked Ochako

“it’s an older show” answer Mina “it’s called Wicked, it based off that really old movie the Wizard of Oz”

“really, I’ve heard good things about this one.”

As they all entered the theater all where all astonished by the size of the place “wow” said Asui “everything is so big in America”

“you get used to it sort of,” said Ochako “me and Deku have been here for about two weeks, and I’m still not entirely used to it”

“really,” said Toru “but this place seems so glamorous”

“yeah some parts are glamorous, but the rest of the city isn’t as much”

“oh yeah, what do you miss the most?” Asked Mina

“well mostly my parents, and seeing all you guys” replied Ochako “I also miss how convenient everything is, there aren’t as many convenient stores around”

“yeah I guess I can see that,” said Asui, everyone then heard a voice over an intercom 

“attention everyone, the curtain will be rising in 15 minutes, may all audience members, have your tickets ready, and go to your seats”

“oh the shows about to start,” said Toru “come on girls” with that all the girls rushed over to their seats.

Izuku and Peter flew through the city in their hero costumes, Peter was moving a bit faster thanks to his webs, but Izuku was keeping up just fine as he hopped from building to building, eventually the stopped on the roof of a building, “ man your fast” said Izuku as he lands on the building seconds after Spider-Man

“thanks part of it’s the quirk, part of it’s the webbing” replied Spider-Man

“yeah I was meaning to ask are those a part of your quirk?”

“Actually its equipment”

“oh sweet who developed those?”

“I did”

“whoa really?”

“Yep, I made the shooters and the formula for the webs, believe it or not, but I was actually in the Support class at Xavier’s, before my quirk developed”

“I didn’t know that”

“yeah in my second year I transferred to the hero program, after that the rest is history” a million thought poured into head, he thought about how Spider-Man was like him, and Shinso, he then thought about Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, and about how there the American equivalence of U.A. with their world famous Danger Room, then another question popped into his head

“so what about the eyes of your mask, you know how the dilate, did you make those too”

“no my wife made those, we meet in the support class, and then she designed my whole costume when I transferred”

“whoa that’s awesome”

“yeah she is, she works hard every day, to not only make support items that aren’t just functional but also fashionable”, just then they heard a crash from a nearby convent store “uh oh” said Spider-Man as he crouched down to get a closer look, “its Mrs.Delmars store, ah man I love Delmar’s, we’ve got to help him”

“ok what do you suggest” responded Izuku, Spider-man pondered for a second

“hey have you ever seen cowboy bebop?”

Four burglars where in the store all of them with guns, three where towards the back holding up the hostages in the store, the other one was in the front threatening Mrs. Delmar, however, to everyone’s surprise, someone walked into the store, a boy with green hair, wearing an oversized hoodie and headphones just walked in and started looking at the snakes, “hey kid beat it” said the burglar at the front as he walked towards the green boy, the boy took off his headphones and looked at the burglar

“oh sorry” said the boy as he held up a candy bar “I’m just getting a snack” the burglar notice that the boy was holding the candy bar strange, his index and middle finger where hovering above the bar, and his thumb was holding them both down, before he could think more about it the boy released his fingers, and next thing he knew, a gust of wind hit him with enough force to send him flying towards the other end of the store hitting the wall. At this sight of this the other three burglars aimed their guns at the boy, but out from the back room of the store, Webs shot out at them, grabbing their guns, and pulling them away, before they could react the boy had leapt towards them, he kicked them sending them all to the ground unconscious. The hostages started screaming at the sight of everything that had just transpired “it’s alright everything’s fine” said Izuku as he unzipped his hoodie revealing his hero costume underneath

“we’re heroes” Spider-Man then walks in from the back room

“yeah he’s with me so no one panic”

“Hey Peter,” said Mrs. Delmar as he got up from behind his counter

“Hey Mrs. Delmar I’m glad you’re alright,” said Spider-Man as he walked towards the counter webbing up the burglars as he walked past them

“you guys really saved my bacon there, hey how about some sandwiches on the house for you and your friend…”

“It’s Deku, and that’s not necessary”

“ah nonsense, you just saved everyone’s life here, two sandwiches are the least I can do” after thinking over for a second Izuku accepted

“alright I’ll have whatever the house special is.”

Ochako and the others sat at the restaurant slightly disappointed that they were denied drinks “aw man” said Mina “I forgot the drinking age was different here”

“I know it’s been weeks since me and Izuku have had a drink” replied Ochako

“speaking of which,” said Mina “how are things going with you and Midoriya?”

“Oh they're going good” replied Ochako “but,” she said with a tinge of sadness

“but what?” Questioned Asui

“well it’s just, I’m not sure if things are gonna move past this point, we’re always so busy with work all the time, and he loves his work, heck even this vacation is also a business trip, I mean I love the guy, I love how dedicated he is to being a hero, but I’m worried that it’s never gonna move past dating, or at worse we’re just gonna drift apart as we focus more on the job, I don’t know” Mina and Asui sat in silence until Toru spoke up

“Ochako, I don’t think you have anything to worry about, I’m sure you and Izuku will be fine, I mean for a long time I didn’t think I would make it here either” at this all the girls looked at her with surprise

“what really?” Questioned Mina

“yeah” replied Toru “it was because of my quirk, because of it I don’t even know how my own face looked, I thought no boy would ever want someone like me, someone who couldn’t be cute even if she tired” she then lifted up her hand with the ring on it and looked at it “and then I meet Ojiro, and he didn’t care that I didn’t look traditionally cute, he legitimately liked me for me, and now he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and so do I, and I can tell that those two boys are cut from the same cloth, so just give it time I’m sure Midoriya is already planning something” at this Ochako smiled a little bit “now enough depressing talk” said Toru “let’s figure out what we’re gonna have for dessert.”

Izuku and Peter sat on top of a building eating their sandwiches “wow this is really good” said Izuku

“I told ya” replied Peter “Delmar’s is the best in the city”

“yeah I believe you, I’ll have to bring Ochako here sometime”

“speaking of which, how is Ochako?”

“Oh she’s doing great, she’s actually hanging out with some friends right now, I’m sure she’s having fun”

“yeah and by what I’ve seen, you’ve really got it hard for her”

“is it that obvious” said Izuku with a tinge of embarrassment “yeah, she was my first real friend for a long time, and I’ve always admired her, both for her skills as a hero, and just how kind she was, she just always finds ways to make me feel better about myself, and I just hope I’m making her truly happy, she deserves that, and more” as Izuku said all of this his face went all dreamy and Peter took notice of this

“I know that look”

“huh”

“it’s the same face Johnny said I had when I talked about Mary Jane”

“really”

“yep it’s also a face that lets me know that you’re thinking about marrying that girl”

“what marriage, that’s ridiculous we’re nowhere near that” after a few seconds of denying Izuku gave up because it didn’t look like he was convincing Peter at all “is it that obvious”

“yeah”

“well yeah I am thinking about it, my mom even helped pick a ring, and I even brought it with me, but I’m scared”

“why are you scared?”

“Well it might sound ridiculous, but for a long time I thought no one would want to be my friend, then I met her, and then I thought no one would want to date me, then I got together with her, but I guess I’m worried that marriage might be asking too much, like I know she could do so much better than me, and it might be selfish to ask her to settle for me, and..” before Izuku could continue Peter interrupted him

“Kid, kid, kid, your muttering”

“oh sorry I know that can be annoying sometimes, she probably thinks it’s annoying too”

“no kid listening how long have you two been together”

“well about 3 years now”

“and could you have left at any time?”

“Well yeah but I never would”

“and could she have left at any time?” This shocked Izuku but he answered after a few seconds

“yeah she could have left at any time”

“then I don’t think you have anything to worry about”

“what makes you say that”

“well if she could have left at any time in all those 3 years, and she hasn’t, I’m pretty sure she’s here for the long haul, but if you still not sure then go ahead a hold off on asking her, but don’t wait too long, you never know how long you might actually have” Izuku noticed there was a tinge of sadness in Peter’s voice “anyway what time is it..” before Peter could check the time, his phone started to ring, he answered it “hello, Aunt May, how’s it going, wait you won a cruise trip for you and Aunt Anna, well that’s good, wait its next weekend, but what about Little May, no it’s fine, I’ll figure something out, have fun, bye love you” Peter hung up the phone “dang it”

“what is it?” Asked Izuku

“I was planning on taking Mary Jane on a trip this weekend, and my Aunt was supposed to look after May over the weekend, but now she’s off on a cruise, so now I have to find a babysitter for May” as Peter thought this over, Izuku remembered his times with Kota and Eri

“how about me and Ochako do it”

“you really don’t have to do that”

“no it’s fine, let me ask Ochako when I get back and I’ll get back to you on it”

“ok thanks, alright it's 11:30, I say we go for another two hours and then call it a night alright”

“alright.”

Izuku stumbled back into his hotel room, it was almost 3 in the morning, and after he closed the door he dropped his duffle bag and started to undress as he walked towards the bed. When he laid down back into bed, Ochako woke up “oh welcome back” said Ochako sleepily

“hey babe, how was your night out” replied Izuku just as sleepy

“oh it was fun we went to a show, and then got dinner, oh and Toru and Ojiro are getting married” this woke Izuku up a little bit

“whoa really, that’s good, I’m happy for them”

“yeah what about you, how was your patrol”

“oh it was good I meet Spider-Man’s family, they gave me dinner, then we stopped and convenient store robbery, and two muggings”

“that’s good”

“oh and Spider-Man is taking his wife on a trip next weekend, and they were wondering if we could babysit their daughter while there away,” Ochako thought about it for a second before replying

“yeah we can take care of that”

“great, I’ll tell them in the morning, goodnight I love you”

“Goodnight I love you too” the couple kissed and then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's everyone liking it so far, let me know what you guys think


	4. Baby sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Ochako babysit May for the weekend

Izuku, Ochako, Peter, and Mary Jane walked May to school, “ok May, remember” said Peter “Izuku and Ochako will pick you up after school and they will take care of you while Mommy and Daddy are out of town”

“ok Daddy,” said May swinging her arms back and forth as she held her parent's hands, as Izuku and Ochako walked behind them seeing this just made the couple think the same thing “so cute.”

The next few moments flew by rather quickly, after they dropped May off Peter, and Mary Jane took Izuku, and Ochako to the administration office to let them know that the young couple was picking May up, they then made their way back to the apartment where a cab was waiting to take the married couple away “ok remember, she’s allergic to shellfish” said Mary Jane “her bedtime is 9:00, or until she passes out, if she doesn’t be sure to read her a story”

“also no scary movies with her, but if she does get scared, get her bunny” added Peter 

“ok got it” replied Ochako

“also remember”

“don’t worry we’ve got it,” said Izuku

“alright well take care of May”

“we will have a fun weekend” Peter and Mary Jane got in the back of the cab, and drove off.

Izuku and Ochako got up to the Parkers apartment, “man this place is nice” said Ochako

“I know that’s what I thought when I first got here”

“and you said this also doubles as his hero office”

“yeah I did but it’s weird, you think someone as big as Spider-Man would have there own office”

“yeah I know so what’s the plan for today?” Asked Ochako as she sat down on couch

“well I’m thinking” said Izuku as he sat down next to her “after we pick up May from school, we bring her here, help her with any homework she has, then we take her out to eat, bring her home, watch whatever movie she wants and then tuck her in bed”

“ and after that?"

"Then we watch whatever movie we want to watch”

“yeah, but seeing as we’re not making dinner tonight, what are we gonna do until we have to pick up May?”

“Oh that is true, we have a few hours before we have to pick her up, what to do?” The couple thought about this for a minute before Ochako gave a suggestion

“we could make out on the bed and have a little fun” Izuku was kind of shocked by how forward she was being, but he wasn’t going to object

“yeah let’s do that” the couple jumped off the couch and rushed to the bedroom to have their fun.

A few hours later, Izuku and Ochako picked up May from school, and everything went as planned, they took May home, helped her with her homework, took her out to Pizza, and then came back, May wanted to watch Tangled, however an hour into the movie she fell asleep, Izuku picked her up and tucked her into bed then came back to the living room “she asleep?” Asked Ochako

“yep she wore herself out”

“man she’s so cute, she kinda reminds me of Eri”

“yeah she does, I hope she’s doing ok in school”

“I’m sure she is, anyway movies almost over, so you want to put in another one after this?”

“Sure let’s see what they have” they eventually picked Avatar, however 10 minutes into the movie the couple stopped paying attention and were just making out.

About 15 minutes later, they were still making out, laying on top of her boyfriend Ochako has already taken her shirt off, and Izuku was about to do the same, but before he could they heard a noise come from the kitchen, with their hero reactions kicking in, Ochako hopped off of Izuku and quickly put her shirt back on, Izuku jumped off the couch and made his way to the kitchen Ochako only a few steps behind, the two turned on the lights in the kitchen and where ready for just about anything, except for what they actually saw. May was sticking to the kitchen cabinet right above an open Cookie Jar, she already had a cookie in her mouth, and before Izuku and Ochako could react, May leapt over their heads and out of the kitchen, she then crawled on the walls towards her room “she’s fast” said Izuku as he and Ochako as they chased after her, a few seconds later the two entered May’s room where she was sitting on her bed cookie in hand and a panicked look on her face, the couple wasn’t entirely sure how to react to the situation, but the Izuku stepped in with a smile on his face and an excited tone “wow May I didn’t know your quirk kicked in, that’s awesome, it looks like it’s similar to your Dads” as he said that May started to cry, the couple was taken aback by this, Ochako then rushed over to May’s side to comfort her

“sweetie what’s wrong?”

“Mommy and Daddy aren’t gonna love me anymore” Izuku then came over and sat on the other side of May

“sweetie why would your parents not love you anymore?”

“I once heard Mommy and Daddy talking and Daddy said that he didn’t like his quirk, and when I got my quirk and it was like his I thought he wouldn’t love me anymore” Izuku and Ochako looked at each other with concern

“sweetie,” said Ochako “I know your parents are still gonna love you no matter what your quirk is”

“May do you want me to talk to your Dad about it?” Asked Izuku, May was a bit hesitant at first, but after a few seconds she shook her head yes “ok I’ll be back” Izuku got up and pulled out his phone.

Izuku stood in the hallway outside of May’s room he pressed Peter’s number in his contacts, it rang for a few seconds, and the Izuku heard Peter’s voice “Hey Izuku, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything is fine, I just need to talk to you about something”

“what’s up?”

“Well did you know that May’s quirk developed?”

“Wait did it just develop oh my God, that great, ah man I can’t believe we missed it”

“actually her quirk apparently developed some time ago, she just didn’t tell anyone”

“wait what, her quirks been active for how long? Why wouldn’t she tell us?”

“Apparently she heard a conversation you and Mary Jane had, something about you not liking your quirk, she thought you wouldn’t love her if she had a quirk just like yours” there was a bit of silence before Peter spoke again

“damn it I’m an idiot, Izuku can you put May on the phone?”

“Yeah sure” Izuku stepped back into the room “May your Dad wants to talk to you” Izuku handed his phone to May who then put it to her ear

“Hello Daddy”

“Hey tiger lily, listen I just want to let you know that no matter what your quirk is, me and Mommy are always going to love you, no matter what” May started to cry a little

“thank you, Daddy, I love you too”

“alright I know its past your bedtime but other than that are you being a good girl for Izuku and Ochako” May looked at Izuku and Ochako, they nodded their head yes

“yes I’m being a good girl”

“ok that’s good, now I’ll see you on Sunday, goodnight we love you”

“I love you and Mommy too, goodnight” May hung up the phone and handed back to Izuku

“alright I say it’s time for all of us to go to bed,” said Izuku “now I’m gonna let you get away with this one cookie, but no more late night snacks ok”

“ok” said May

“now let’s read you a story and then let’s all go to bed,” said Ochako.

After May fell asleep, Izuku and Ochako decided that after that whole episode that they didn’t want to finish the movie and just go to bed. After the couple changed into the sleeping clothes, they got into bed “I’m really glad that all worked out” said Ochako

“yeah me too, but that does bring up the question” replied Izuku

“what?”

“Why would Peter not like his quirk, he’s got super strength, speed, wall crawling, that spider-sense, I mean he’s not as strong as say All Might, or even me when using 100% of One for All, but it’s still a versatile quirk with many uses plus with his own intelligence he can do all sorts of amazing things” before he could continue Ochako shook his shoulder

“babe your mumbling again”

“oh sorry, I just don’t see why he wouldn’t like his quirk, it pretty amazing”

“well whatever his reason is, I’m sure he will tell us if he wants to”

“yeah I guess your right”

“like always, anyway goodnight”

“goodnight” the couple kissed and then went to sleep.

The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch, on top of making sure May ate correctly, they took her to the park, they watched plenty of Princesses movies, and they even tested out her quirk. Sunday afternoon Peter and MJ walked back into their apartment and found Izuku, Ochako, and May watching the Princess and the Frog, when May saw her Parents, she jumped on the wall, and crawled over to them “Mommy, Daddy, your home” Peter grabbed his Daughter off the wall and brought her into bear hug

“Hey there tiger lily, it’s good to see you again, but let’s not make wall crawling in the house a regular thing ok”

“ok” Izuku and Ochako got off the couch and walked to meet the Parkers

“oh Izuku, Ochako how was May this weekend?” Asked MJ

“oh she was great,” said Ochako

“well that’s good, so you two want to stay for dinner”

“we would love too, but we really should get going, early day tomorrow,” said Izuku

“ok well once again thank you for looking after May,” said Peter

“it was no problem, well we should get going”

“alright well take care” Peter put down May, she then went up to Izuku and Ochako who bent down to her level, May then hugged them and they hugged back

“do you have to go?” Asked May

“Yes May we have to go” Replied Ochako

“will you come back and play with me again?”

“Of course,” said Izuku “we’ll come back and play really soon” Izuku and Ochako got up and walked towards the door

“bye-bye,” said May

“Bye May,” said the couple but before they walked out the door Izuku put his hand on Peter’s shoulder

“Hey Peter if theirs anything you need to talk about, you can come to me, you know that right”

“yeah I know” and with that Izuku and Ochako left the apartment eagerly wait for the next time they can babysit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the fluff


	5. Mission Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers split up to take on The League of Villains and their allies

Izuku and Ochako, sat at a nice restaurant eating brunch, while they have been in New York for a couple of weeks, they still being stunned by American breakfast “man I didn’t know you could make eggs this way” exclaimed Izuku

“yeah there almost like a crepe” added Ochako

“and there’s so much fruit”

“yeah”

“so any plans for today?” Asked Ochako

“well yeah actually” answer Izuku

“What?”

“Well I’ve been thinking, it’s been a while since we went on a proper date, you know with all the patrols and babysitting we’ve been doing, so I scheduled us a spa day for today”

“a spa day!” Exclaimed Ochako “Izuku isn’t that a bit expensive?”

“Don’t worry” said Izuku “they gave us the hero discount”

“are you sure?”

“Ochako we’ve been working hard lately, it’s not going to do anybody any good if we exhaust ourselves, so let’s just take a day for ourselves” with his reassurance Ochakos worry melted away revealing her usual bright a cheery smile

“alright let’s get pampered.”

Just then Izukus cell phone rings, he checks it, and see’s that its Ironman calling, he answered “hello”

“Hey Izuku, is Ochako there with you?” Ask Ironman

“yeah she is, what’s going on?”

“We just got a lead, we’re going to hit them tonight, can you and Ochako be ready for a mission, and be at the tower in about 2 hours?”

“Yeah, we’ll be there”

“great see you then” Izuku hung up his phone with a little bit of disappointment in his eyes

“what’s wrong?” Asked Ochako

“spa days going to have to be rescheduled, we’ve got a mission tonight”

“aw man, I was really looking forward to getting pampered with you today”

“I know, but after the missions done, it’s just going to be me and you tomorrow” the smile that Izuku loved returned to her face

“ok.”

Izuku and Ochako enter the meeting room, where a whole host of heroes where waiting for them, Todoroki, Bakugo and Kirashima where there, as well as Captain America, Ironman, and Spider-Man where there, but also a shorter Spider-Man in a black costume with red webbing was standing next to him, there were also two other people there that Izuku and Ochako haven’t meet yet, one was a tall woman with short blond hair and a red, blue and yellow outfit, and right next to her was a shorter girl with dark skin and long brown hair, her outfit looked like the taller ladies but it was also slightly different. “Oh Deku, Uravity, glad you could make it” said Ironman “oh you guys haven’t meet, Deku Uravity this is Captain Marvel, and this is her sidekick Mrs. Marvel” Ironman then pointed to the Spider-Men “and that’s Spider-Man’s sidekick also called Spider-Man, I know it gets confusing” all the heroes start shaking hands and introduce themselves “alright now that we all know each other, let’s get this started” said Ironman, and with that everyone took a seat while Ironman and Captain America stood in front of a monitor. “Alright everyone here’s what we got,” said Ironman addressing the whole room “now thanks to our informants we now know that the Nomus have been taken to two separate locations”

“the First location” added Cap “is a wear house just on the edge of town, while the paperwork is all over the place we believe it is owned by Wilson Fisk”

“ and what of the second Location?” Asked Izuku

“the second location” answered Ironman “is a floating A.I.M. base that looks like it’s going to be in the New York airspace tonight”

“there’s one other thing” added Cap “according to our reports whatever it is there working on, is nearly complete, and high ranking members of the League of Villains are going to be there to inspect their work” this grabbed the attention of all the former UA students “we’ll be splitting into two teams” said Cap “and hitting them at the same time, not giving them a chance to contact the others”

“now first we have Blue Team” said Ironman “lead by Cap, and going after the warehouse, the rest of Blue Team consist of, both Spider-men, Deku, and Ground Zero, you will also meet Hawkeye there” Izuku and Bakugo looked at each other with both surprise and confusion, the same look they gave each other at their first final exam

“why the hell am I stuck with this nerd?” Yelled Bakugo as he sat up

“it’s simple” answer Ironman “team balance and location, you and Deku are better suited for ground combat, and it’s not a good idea to put two people with fire-related quirks on the same team” Bakugo sat back down in his chair, grunting angrily “now then, that just leaves Red Team with the airship” continued Ironman “I’ll be leading, and be taking the Marvels, Uravity, Celsius, and Red Riot, now if there aren’t any questions let’s roll out.”

Everyone was loading up onto the Quinjets, while everyone else got ready to fight Izuku and Ochako say their goodbyes “Promise me you’ll come back alive” pleaded Ochako

“I will, and you promise the same thing” responded Izuku

“I promise, I love you”

“ I love you too” the two heroes kissed and then went to their separate jets.

As Ochako walked in her Jet, Izuku saw Kirashima, and Todoroki about to enter “Hey Todoroki, Kirashima” called out Izuku

“what’s up?”

“What is it Midoriya?” Answer the two

“Please keep her safe”

“you got it bro” responded Kirashima

“we’ll keep everyone safe,” said Todoroki, Izuku gave them the thumbs up before Bakugo grabbed his shoulder and dragged him into jet

“come on lover nerd, get in the damn jet.”

Bakugo sat Izuku down in a seat on the jet, he then went and sat down on the opposite end of the jet putting headphones in to try and ignore everything, Peter, and his prodigy Miles noticed what happened, and decided to sit down next to Izuku, “ Hey Izuku” said Peter “how’s it going?”

“Oh it’s going good, how’s May?”

“May’s doing great she misses you, oh I know you two meet using your hero names, but let me properly introduce you to my sidekick, Izuku this is Miles Morales, Miles this is Izuku Midoriya”

“nice to meet you,” said Izuku

“likewise” responded Miles

“now I hope you don’t mind me prying” asked Peter

“but what’s the deal between you and Ground Zero? seems like there’s some tension?”

“Oh, Kachan” responded Izuku “well it’s a long story, we used to be friends growing up, but then his quirk developed, and mine didn’t so he started picking on me, then he just started to hate me”

“so he was your bully?”

“Yeah he was, but then I got my quirk, and we got to UA, and we became rivals after that, and I just seemed like any kind of progress I made seemed to piss him off, I don’t know it’s just always been like that”

“hmm I see, well with my experience with bullies I think there are only two possible ways for this to go”

“what?”

“Either you two talk it out and resolve it, or you two go your own separate ways, and never see each other again”

“wait those are the only two options, talk or never see each other again”

“I know it doesn’t sound ideal but it might be better if you two just go about your own lives, but that’s up to you, anyway just put a pin in that for now, we got a mission, you ready?”

Izuku was silent for a second but decided that it would be best to think about that later “yeah I’m ready”

Red Teams Quinjet flew just a few miles away from the A.I.M. airship, inside Red team talked strategy “ok so the ship has radar” said Ironman “neither the Quinjet or me can fly anywhere near it without getting detected, we need someone who can fly over there without getting detected”

“I could probably do it” said Ochako “if I make myself weightless the raider might not detect me”

“sounds like a plan but I don’t think your thrusters are powerful enough to get you there, here” a spare Ironman armor came out of the table in the middle of the room, Ironman detached the boots and the arms and handed them to Ochako “these should help, and the fingertips should open up to let you use your quirk” Ochako took the bits of armor “once you’ve got the radar down, try to sneak in and confirm if the League of Villains member is there got it”

“got it”

“Alright Avengers let’s get to work.”

A few minutes later the doors of the Quinjet opened up and Ochako stood there ready to drop, she replaced her normal boots and gauntlets with the pieces from the Ironman armor, she was also wearing a mouth guard similar to Izukus, in fact is was specifically made by Hatsumei to look like Izukus because they were dating, it was an air filter that was to help her breath when at high altitudes “you ready Uravity?” Yelled Ironman

“ready” responded Ochako, she tapped her fingers together and flew out of the jet towards the airship, just liked they hoped the radar didn’t seem to pick her up. When she got close enough to the radar receiver she slapped on a device that Ironman gave her “ok it’s on” said Ochako into her communicator

“great, their radar should go down in 15 minutes,” said Ironman “until then try and sneak in and get visual confirmation of the target and the package”

“got it” Ochako found a hatch into the ship and snuck her way down to the main hall.

Ochako hid away in one of the vents of the main hall “ok team, I see a bunch of guys in yellow jumpsuits, and what looks like a big floating head with baby arms and legs”

“That’s M.O.D.O.C.K. the leader of A.I.M. if he’s here then this must be big”

“yeah but I don’t recognize anyone from the league of villains” as she said that a portal opened up in the room and out stepped Toga Himiko “the League member just stepped in, it’s Toga Himiko”

“ok, now just wait till they pull out what they’ve been working on then we’ll come in.”

Toga walked up to M.O.D.O.C.K. “greeting Mrs.Himiko, welcome to Advance Idea Mechanics and I am its great leader the Hyper-Intelligent M.O.D.O.C.K.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Shigaraki sends his regards, and now where is this thing you were working on?”

“It is right this way” two of the yellow suited henchmen drag out a huge container that was definitely large enough to hold a Nomu

“alright the package is visible, I repeat package is viable,” said Ochako and then a few seconds later the whole ship shook and the light started to flicker

“what was that? Asked Toga.

At the top of the ship Kirashima in his unbreakable form stood up from the dent he put in the top of the ship “well that got their attention” said Kirashima as gun turrets came up and started shooting, while they didn’t harm him, a few seconds later walls of ice surrounded Kirashima blocking the bullets, as Todoroki landed right next to him “good timing” complimented Kirashima

“thanks now let’s get inside” said Todoroki as he shot fire down at their feet until it metal turned bright red “it should be weak enough, now break it” ordered Todoroki

“you got it,” Kirashima broke the hull of the ship, both young heroes dropped in and started taking out guards

“now let’s get to the main hall.”

Shortly after the shacking of the ship, Ironman, Captain Marvel, and Mrs. Marvel burst into the main hall, taking out henchmen left and right, Ochako then bust out of the vent and started blasting henchmen using the Ironman gauntlets, she eventually hit Toga and went over to restrain her “oh hey, how’s my bestie doing?” Said Toga in a cheerful voice

“shut up,” said Ochako “we’re not friends”

“oh why not, is it because I’m here when you’re working, or is it because I tried taking that cute little boy Deku, don’t worry I would have given him back, I’m ok with sharing my toys”

“I said shut up, this has nothing to do with Deku, you’re a criminal, and I caught you, and you’re going away for a very long time”

“is he here, that cutie Deku here?”

“No, he’s not, he’s probably capturing your associate right now”

“Oh I wouldn’t count on that” Ironman started walking towards the A.I.M. container

“alright let’s see what we’ve got here” he opened in the container and a few seconds later he was sent flying.

Blue team with the exception of both Spider-men sat on a rooftop outside the warehouse “you see the buyer yet?” Asked Cap

“not yet” answered Hawkeye “but the package is viable, and I see the webheads thinning out the crowd”

“alright as soon the league member is confirmed we rush in and take em out”

“wait I see something,” in the warehouse, a portal opens up and Dabi walks out

“that’s Dabi” said Izuku “and they must be using Kurogiri’s quirk to get here”

“so that’s league member?” Asked Cap

“yeah”

“Alright people let’s move.”

Dabi walked into the warehouse where he was greeted by a man is a suit “you must me Dabi of the league of villains” said the man

“and you must me Norman Osborn” replied Dabi

“now tell me where this secret project of yours?”

“Right this way, now I’m sure your leader will be most pleased with this,” but before they could continue, a big explosion destroyed one of the walls of the warehouse, and from the hole that was created, Blue team rushed in taking out henchmen, while this happened both Spider-men burst out of the shadows and joined the fight.

“Ah the Avengers are here,” said Norman

“yeah and I think I see some of those UA brats who keep getting in our way,” said Dabi

“well then I say this is a perfect opportunity for a field demonstration” Norman pushed a button in his watch, and then a large container opened, and out popped out a Nomu, but it was different covered completely in some sort of black glop, Peter instantly recognized it

“get away from that” yelled Peter but it’s too late the Black Nomu rushes towards Hawkeye, grabbing and picking him crushing his bones until he’s tossed aside like a rag doll, it then run towards Cap grabbing him and slamming him down into the ground, again and again, 

“what the hell is that thing?” Asked Bakugo

“I’ll explain later,” said Peter “right now all you need to know that its weak to fire and loud noises”

“well then that’s my specialty” Bakugo rushed towards the Black Nomu, he lets off an explosion in the Nomus face, but next thing he knew the Nomu was breathing in the explosion, the Nomu gulped and shot the explosion back at Bakugo

“now that exciting” said Dabi

“yes that fire eating quirk eliminates one of the symbiots weaknesses,” said Norman

“we should go,” said Kurogiri “collect your experiment and let us be on our way”

“yes lets,” said Norman as he paused another buttoned stopping the Nomus attack and making his walk toward the portal.

Bakugo got up from the ground and saw the villains trying to flee into the portal “oh hell no” yelled Bakugo “you’re not getting away from me” he made an explosive jump towards the villains

“ah a volunteer” said Norman “now I can demonstrate my other great innovation” Norman aimed his wrist at Bakugo and from his watch shoot about a black substance that covered and attached itself to Bakugo making him writhe on the floor

“Kachan” yelled Izuku as he ran over to help his friend

“stay back” yelled Peter

“Kachan are you ok,” asked Izuku, but he got no response, the black goo covered Bakugo completely, finally he responded

“I-I-I we, we are Murder” Bakugo aimed his hand at Izuku and was about to shoot an explosion at him, but before it hit him, Cap who was barely conscious threw his shield to Izuku

“kid catch” yelled the Captain, Izuku did as he said and caught the shield holding it in front of him to block the attack, Izuku was thrown back, and Spider-Man helped him back up

“What’s wrong with Kachan?” Asked Izuku

“somethings taken over him” responded Peter “right now that not Bakugo, right now that’s something different, right now that’s something dangerous” the two heroes stood up and watched in horror of the monster standing before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story


	6. Deku V.S. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku faces off against the Symbiote cover Bakugo, going by Murder

Todoroki did everything to hold off the Black Nomu, but it kept absorbing his flames, and it was strong enough to break most of his ice, thankfully he had Kirashima, and Ururaka there to help him hold this thing off, otherwise this fight might have been over before it started. Todoroki called up Cap on the communicator “Cap this is Red Team, things have gone south up here, how’s it looking on your end” but to his surprise he didn’t hear Caps voice instead he heard a more familiar voice “Red Team, this is Blue Team things aren’t going well for us either” 

“Midoriya?” 

“ yes Todoroki it’s me gahh” 

“Midoriya what’s going on?” 

"Cap and Hawkeye are down, the Villains have escaped, and something has taken over Kacchan, how are things on your end?” 

“Ironman and Captain Marvel, are down, Mrs. Marvel trying to get them back on the Quinnjet, while the rest of us hold off the Nomu, what do you think we should do?” 

“Honestly the missions a bust, we need to fall back and focus on getting everyone out safely, me and Spider-Man will figure out what to do about Kacchan” 

“got it we’ll meet you back at the tower after we get the injured to a hospital” 

“got it see you then” Todoroki hung up before getting his head back in the fight “Uravity, Red Riot, get back” ordered Todoroki, Ururaka, and Kirashima followed his order and stepped back from the Nomu, before Todoroki made a huge ice wall separating themselves from the villains “let’s got that’s not gonna hold them off for long” said Todoroki as the three heroes run to the Quinjet, 

“were you talking to Deku?” Asked Ochako 

“yeah” 

“how did things sound on his end?” 

“Not good, apparently there’s something going on with Bakugo, but I’m sure he’ll find a way, he always does.”

Izuku and Peter, jumped around the warehouse doing everything they could to avoid Bakugos blast “stand still you damn nerd” yelled Bakugo still covered in the black ooze 

“Kacchan snap out out it” yelled back Izuku as he dodged another blast, however as he dodges, his foot gets caught on a rail sending him crashing to the ground, as he tries to get up Bakugo is coming down on top of him, 

“I’ve got you now Deku” Izuku raises up Cap’s shield, and as Bakugo slams down into it, the shield let’s lets out a vibrating noise which made Bakugo scream in pain, he stepped away from Izuku the black ooze reacting violently, before Bakugo shot himself out of the warehouse, as the smoke cleared Peter took charge 

“we’ve got to go after him before he hurts anyone, Miles have you got them” Miles stepped forward holding both Cap and Hawkeye 

“yeah I’ve got them, and they're still breathing” responded Miles 

“Good,” said Peter “go and take them to the hospital, Me and Deku are going after Ground Zero” Peter looked and Izuku “you ready?” 

“Yeah” responded Izuku, and the two began there pursuit of Bakugo.

Bakugo flew high in the air while Izuku and Peter followed on the root tops, eventually, Izukus curiosity got the better of him “ok Spider-Man, it seems like you know more about whatever it is that has a hold on Kacchan, so please tell me, what is going on?” Peter was silent for a few seconds before answering 

“it’s called a symbiote, it’s an alien parasite that attaches itself to living host, I use to have one like that, I just thought it was a super advance costume, but it turned out to alive” 

“wait it’s an alien? Like from outer space?” 

“Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true” 

“so what’s it doing to Kacchan?” 

“Well for one, it’s augmenting his strength, making him and his quirk more powerful, but it also pulls out all those dark thoughts you keep buried, and has you act on them, for some people it will actually start talking to its host” 

“ok that’s really freaky, but how do we get it off of him?” 

“Well there’s two things it doesn’t like, Fire, and hypersonic noises, and I don’t want to just set off some random fires, so we’re going with sound, I have some sonic amplifiers, but I need to adjust them, once I’ve done that I’ll distract him while you set them up” 

“no, I’ll distract him” 

“are you sure about that kid?” 

“Yeah you said that the symbiote brings out dark thoughts, well the best way to keep him distracted is if it’s me, he kind hates me,” Peter thought this over 

“well if you think you can handle it, then go ahead, just be careful, there’s no telling what he could do” 

“got it.”

Time square, people are leisurely walking around taking in the sights and sounds of the city, a regular beat cop is also walking leisurely as he runs his regular patrol, he then hears something peculiar almost like explosions, he looks around to see if he could find the source of the noise, he then looked up, and saw what looked like explosions going off in the air, the explosions then looked like they were heading down towards the ground “everyone get back” yelled the officer, when he yelled that everyone then noticed the ball of flames coming towards them, and started running away, the officer was about to do the same, but he looked back up and saw that the fire was only a few feet away from him, as he looked up into certain death the officer only thought one thing “Rio, Miles, I’m sorry” suddenly he felt something grab him, and pull him away right before the explosion hit the ground, next thing he knew, he was sitting just a few feet away from where the explosion hit, and holding onto him was a young man in a green hero costume, and for some reason Captain America’s shield on his back

"officer are you ok?“ Asked the hero 

"yeah I’m fine” 

“good now what’s your name?” Asked the hero as he helped the officer back to his feet 

“Officer Jefferson Davis” 

“ok Officer Davis, I’m Deku, now I need you to create a perimeter around this area don’t allow anyone near ok, I’ll hold this guy off” 

“got it, and good luck out there” Officer Davis left to go set up a perimeter, leaving just Izuku, and Bakugo there. 

Izuku took off his mask, as well as took Cap’s shield off his back having it ready, “Kacchan” Yelled Izuku to get his attention, it worked and Bakugo turned to him 

“I told you, we are Murder” Bakugo then started to walk towards Izuku “you know I’ve always hated that costume of yours, that stupid hood with the ears, that mouth guard, I know the only reason you made your costume like that was so you could look like All Might” Bakugo then noticed Cap’s shield at his side “and now you’ve got the Captains shield on you, what you planning on taking on his legacy too, are you gonna take his quirk as well” the two then start to circle each other 

“Kacchan, this isn’t you, this is the symbiote talking, it’s clouding your judgment” 

“No, I’ve never been clearer, if I want to be number 1 I’ve got to get you out of my way, you useless nerd who should have never had a chance to compete against me, who should have never beaten me” 

“Fine then,” said Izuku as he took a fighting stance “I’ll show you just how much I deserve to be here” the two boys ran towards each other, and they clashed. 

As the two fought, Izuku remembers all the times they fought one on one, there first combat training, the night after the provisional license exam, there third year sports festival, and the hero vs hero charity event, and as they fought more, Izuku felt that in terms of skill, the gap between them was growing smaller and smaller, until they were almost on the same level, but this was different, all those times Kacchan had rules to follow, that he had to keep or else he wouldn’t be a hero, but right now, he has none of that, the symbiote took those away, if he wasn’t careful, then Kacchan would kill him. Bakugo leptin with a right hook like he always did, but instead of grabbing him, Izuku ducked under his arm, and bashed him with the shield pushing Bakugo away from him, Bakugo them leapt up in the air, and started firing explosive shots down on Izuku, Izuku dodged and shot back with some air shots, with no way to dodge, they hit Bakugo sending him crashing to the ground, Izuku jumped toward him “ok Kacchan, I’m gonna knock you out, then we’ll get that thing off of you” but as Izuku got closer to his target, the symbiote shot out a tendril, and stabbed Izuku in the left shoulder, it held him up in the air, Izuku screaming in pain, before tossing him aside, Bakugo got up, and started walking towards Izuku 

“didn’t see that one coming did you, you fucking nerd?” As Izuku got up, he still felt the pain in his shoulder 

“that was a dirty move, is that really how you want to win, with this alien helping you?” 

“Oh shut up and die” yelled Bakugo as he took another right hook to Izuku. 

Bakugo woke up from what seemed like a haze, as he looked around all he could see was himself, and a black ocean that he was sitting in, he couldn’t quite place it, but it felt familiar “what happened to me, all I remember was that bastard in the suit shot something at me, I better get out of here” but as he tried to get up, a hand came out of the ocean and pulled him back down “what the” then more hands came and dragged him down even further, now he recognized the feeling, it was just like when that sludge villain attacks him back in middle school, even though he didn’t show it he had nightmares about it, the feeling of having his body being used against his will, the constriction on his body, he hated all of it, and he wasn’t gonna put up with it. Before Bakugo’s right hook could land, he stopped himself “what, what are you?” He questioned “I said get off” Bakugo started clawing at his face as if to try and get symbiote off, he then opened his palm and aimed it at his face 

“Kacchan wait” pleaded Izuku, but it was too late Bakugo shot an explosion into his face when the smoke cleared the symbiote was off his half his face, scorch marks adorning his face 

“Deku” yelled Bakugo, but it wasn’t in his normal angry tone instead he sounded scared “Deku, help, get this damn thing off of me” Izuku nodded 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you, Spider-Man now” at the signal, Peter lept into the air and threw down two little devices on either side of Bakugo, after a few seconds, they let out a hypersonic sound, Bakugo yelled in pain, and the symbiote reacted Violently 

“Damn it” yelled Peter “the sound isn’t strong enough, we need something else to amplify it” Izuku looked down at the shield and remember something from his Hero notebooks 

“Captain America’s Shield is made of a material called Vibranium, on top of making it nearly indestructible, the shield can reverberate certain types of energy” thought the boy, and with that in the boy mind he started running towards Bakugo shield aimed right for him “Kacchan, I’m gonna save you, then we can go back to being heroes” Izuku slammed into Bakugo, and the added vibrations from the shield sent the symbiote flying off of Bakugo, Spider-Man turned the devices off, and both boys fell to the ground unconscious.

Izuku stirred awake, he smelled the familiar scent of disinfectant, but also something sweet, he also felt a weight on his side, he opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a hospital, he also saw Ochako resting her head on him, “Ochako” said Izuku as he started to move around, this woke Ochako up, and as she looked up at him he noticed that she had been crying, and when she saw him, she started crying again before getting up to hug him 

“Izuku” wept the girl “I was worried you weren’t gonna wake up” she then started to kiss him repeatedly both on the cheeks and mouth, Izuku tried talking in between kisses 

“I’m sorry I worried you, I guess things got a bit out of hand” Ochako stopped kissing, and wiped away her tears 

“I’m glad your better…I love you” 

“I love you too” with that the two embraced in a passionate kiss. 

A few minutes later, Todoroki walks into the doorway of Izuku’s room only to find him and Ochako making out “umm” said the boy as he knocked in the door"if you two need a moment, I can come back later" that broke Izuku’s and Ochako’s concentration on each other leading them to separated there lips from each other 

“no its fine,” said Izuku “what is it?” 

“Well if you can walk, Bakugo wants to talk to you” Izuku and Ochako looked at each other with confused faces, but Izuku decided to go along 

“yeah, I can walk, Ochako could you help me up?” 

“Sure” Ochako helped Izuku out of the hospital bed and escorted him towards Bakugos room. 

Izuku, Ochako, and Todoroki entered Bakugo’s room where Kirashima was waiting alongside Bakugo, “Hey Midoriya, good to see you back on your feet” said Kirashima 

“Thanks Kirashima, now what is it that Kacchan wanted to talk about?” Everyone looked at Bakugo who was staring down at his lap “We’ll Kacchan, I’m here what did you want to talk about? Bakugo continued to sit there in silence, "ok I understand if you don’t want to talk right now, but if you do eventually want to, come to me next time alright, come on Ochako let’s go” 

“right” the couple was about to leave the room, but then Bakugo broke the silence 

“I’m only gonna say this once so listen up, Thanks De… I mean Midoriya, thanks for saving me, I owe you one” Izuku just stood there stunned by what he had just heard “now get out of here you damn nerd, I need some rest” 

“right we should probably all get going,” said Kirashima, and with that, all four of them left Bakugo, all of them stunned by what had just transpired. 

Everyone is walking Izuku back to his room when they run into Peter his wife and daughter as well as Miles"Hey everyone" said Peter waving everyone down “how are you all doing? You feeling better Izuku?” 

“Shoulders still a bit stiff” replied Izuku “but other than that I’m fine” 

“good because apparently, the Avengers want to talk to us, they say its urgent” the young heroes look concerned, as they follow Peter to where to Avengers are. 

When they found them it was much worse then they feared, Captain America, Ironman, Captain Marvel, and Hawkeye were all lying in hospital beds, in what looked like critical conditions, there was also a familiar girl sitting right next to Captain Marvels bed, “ah there you are” said Cap as he noticed everyone walk into the room “everyone sit down we need to talk” everyone followed his order and sat down “right I’m not gonna sugar coat it, the mission went bad, we lost both targets, the four of us are out of commission for a while, and with all other members off the grid, right now there are not Avengers” this put a pit in everyone’s stomach “which is why, we decided that we are gonna make you guys the Avengers, and for now Spider-Man is the leader” everyone stood there stunned 

“I’m sorry what?” Questioned Peter 

“you have the most experience, out of all of them, and you are quite the accomplished hero, so yes you are the leader, and you are the Avengers” 

“I’m sorry what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a while to post up, editing the last few chapters took awhile, anyway I hope you enjoy this finally.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman discusses his project with Shigaraki

In a secret base in an unknown location, a container opens up, and a symbiote comes out of it, Black but with some orange streaks in it, it shutters for a moment and then makes a b-line to the hand of one Norman Osborne who is looking at a video screen “as you can see” said Norman “we have complete control of the symbiotes, and on top of that” the symbiote covered Normans hand, and a small explosion came out of his palm “It can also copy quirks, and make them more powerful, so what do you think Tomura Shigaraki” Shigaraki was on the video screen sitting at a desk, observing Normans demonstration 

“Well that’s very interesting,” said Shigaraki “and you think these symbiotes are a suitable replacement for our Nomus” 

“not entirely but as you can see they have made your Nomus significantly more powerful, and we can use them to not only copy the powers of other Heros, we can also use them to cause chaos amongst them” 

“now that sounds interesting, alright Norman our relationship can continue onward” 

“wonderful now let's go over..” 

“however there is one thing I would like to request” 

“and what would that be?” 

“There’s one Hero in particular that I would like to see if you could control” he then pulls out an old picture of Izuku from the sports festival “his name is Izuku Midoriya, goes by Deku” 

“I’ve seen this boy, a strength enhancement quirk, it should be no problem” 

“Oh but it might be, let me put it this way, capturing this kid is almost like trying to capture All Might” this sent a chill down Norman's spine, but quickly regained his composure 

“if that is the case then we will work twice as hard to make sure we can control him” 

“good then our temporary alliance is still in effect, I will leave Toga, and Dabi with you to keep track of your progress, goodbye Norman” Shigaraki ended the call. 

Norman returned to his lab where Toga, and Dabi, where waiting on him “so what did the boss say?” asked Dabi 

“well our work can continue, and you two are to stay” responded Norman 

“fine by me,” said Dabi “now I’m getting so sleep, wake me when you need me” Dabi walked off while Toga looked fascinated by a glass cage with a man hunched over in the corner 

“Hey, whos this guy?” Asked Toga 

“oh he’s a crucial part of our project, let me show you, Mrs.Brock, we have a visitor” the man didn’t move “oh for heaven’s sake” Norman pushed a button on his watch, and a hypersonic noise was let loose in the cage, the man writhed in agony until Norman stopped the noise, when it ended the man got up, and the symbiote took over revealing Venom who charged at the two but being stopped by the glass 

“oh wow, he looks amazing, what’s his name” 

“the man’s name is Eddie Brock, but when he’s like this, he goes by Venom” 

“oh Venom, I like him”

“we use the aliens DNA to make our clone Symbiote, and soon we will have more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, for now, this series is going on Hiatus while I work on uploading my other stuff, as well as work on my other fic, but don't worry this series will be back, hope everyone enjoys it

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm transferring some fic's I posted on Tumblr, as well as fix them up a bit, and this was the first fic I ever made, I hope everyone here enjoys it


End file.
